<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Aria by Aria Serif (Mysterie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660598">An Aria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif'>Aria Serif (Mysterie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sentinaltale &amp; AUs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Possible Spoiler, Song - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to "This Day Aria" from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic by Laura Faust &amp; Hasbro</p><p> </p><p>If you can piece together what the song is about... and who is singing it... then it's pretty much spoilers for the comic.<br/>I own the original lyrics of "An Aria" which is just meant to be set to the music of "This Day Aria"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sentinaltale &amp; AUs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Aria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This day is going to be perfect</p><p>The kind of day of which I’ve dreamed of since the fall</p><p>Each of them will gather here</p><p>Friends from all places all around</p><p>What they don’t know is that I have fooled them all...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This day is going to be perfect</p><p>The kind of day of which I’ve dreamed of since the fall</p><p>Instead of having fun</p><p>None of them will celebrate</p><p>For soon they shall not remember this at all</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I care about each of them</p><p>I’ll not partake in their lives</p><p>So many times have I lied, saying</p><p>“I will treasure every moment</p><p>We’ll always be together"</p><p>The truth is I have deceived them all</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No, I am a broken thing</p><p>Only catastrophe did I bring</p><p>I only wish he could be mine...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They won’t escape before it’s too late</p><p>Nor can he save the day</p><p>Hope, I’ll be lying if I say</p><p>“I don’t fear what they’ll think</p><p>What may come when this happens</p><p>For so long have I dreaded this day"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For I oh so love the artist</p><p>Losing him hits me the hardest</p><p>Oh dearest guardian</p><p>You’ll be here very soon</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally the moment has arrived</p><p>For all of this to finally end</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh the moment that has come</p><p>Only I know where this is from</p><p>At last this dusk will be...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mine. All mine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>